All for you
by TotalDrama181
Summary: Desde que Itachi asesino a sus padres y desapareció de su vida, Sasuke ha tenido solo una cosa en mente; Vengarse. Quiere buscarlo, quiere encontrarlo y quiere ser el quien se encargue de juzgarlo. Pero por esas vueltas de la vida, Itachi aparece justo frente a el, y él es incapaz de hacer nada… SASUITADEI, uchihacest, deiita. YAOI
1. Capitulo 1: Mudanza

Capitulo 1: Mudanza

Besos y gemidos eran lo único que se oía en la habitación; fría y oscura, carente de emoción alguna más que la pasión.

Cuerpos que se frotan y dientes que muerden y devoran la piel son los mejores aliados para la soledad...

Cuando Itachi se siente solo, al borde de la locura, la puerta de la habitación se abre, y Deidara aparece para darle calor. Un calor que desprecia pero que necesita (después de todo, es un simple humano)

-Asique por fin te dignas a abrirme, ¿eh?maldito - Deidara murmura en su oído, sujetándolo contra la pared, separando sus piernas con su rodilla, colocándose en medio de éstas.

Itachi suspira cuando Deidara comienza a frotarse contra él, y sujeta su cabello rubio con fuerza, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

El calor comienza a crecer….

\- ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Cansado de sentirte solo?

El pelinegro no responde, sólo se limita a tirar de su cabello largo con fuerza, forzando a que el contacto entre ellos sea más profundo.

Los embistes por encima de la ropa comienzan a ser insuficientes, y es Itachi quien toma la iniciativa y desabrocha los pantalones del rubio y los suyos a continuación.

Deidara sonríe cuando siente una pierna engancharse a su cintura y sabe que Itachi hoy no tiene ganas de dominar.

-¿Te das cuenta que siempre terminas cediendo ante mi…?

Otra vez, Itachi no contesta, y Deidara clava sus dientes en su cuello , y lo muerde con bronca hasta romper su piel.

-Te crees muy importante, ignorándome durante días, creyéndote superior ….Y al final de cuentas, eres tú quien termina abriendo la puerta a la noche para que te folle….- Deidara lame su herida,y luego lo mira a los ojos. Itachi le devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos negros brillan con tanto odio que siente que va a matarlo. Lo odia, lo detesta, y Deidara no puede evitar sonreir.

Lo besa en los labios, y empuja su pelvis contra el fuertemente, en un subidón de excitación.

La indiferencia de Itachi es condenadamente excitante.

Deidara los libera a ambos de las ultimas prendas y comienza a frotar su erección con la de Itachi mientras el muerde su cuello con fiereza. El rubio tiembla de placer al sentir los dientes rompiendo su piel y sujeta a Itachi por el cuello, para poder besar sus labios.

Sus bocas se juntan y sus lenguas se entrelazan en una batalla por ver quien tendrá el control.

El placer comienza a crecer y las ganas de tocarse más,van en aumento, como la mano de Deidara que ahora envuelve a ambos y se mueve con mayor rapidez.

Deidara gime en la boca de Itachi, y en un movimiento brusco lo carga en su cintura. Su pene roza la entrada de Itachi con insistencia, y este no puede evitar soltar un gemido cuando lo siente tan cerca de entrar.

De pronto una alarma se enciende y retumba por toda la habitación. Es un sonido corto pero decisivo. Imposible de ignorar.

El llamado de Pain a los Akatsuki.

-Mierda, ¿es en serio?- El rubio maldice mientras siente a su compañero bajar de sus caderas- ¡¿No tiene otro mejor momento para llamarnos?!

-Tch…- Itachi también se queja, pero de inmediato comienza a cambiarse.

El líder de Akatsuki sólo hacía sonar la alarma una vez, aquel que intentara ignorarlo, moría. Pain consideraba que faltar a una reunión era una clara falta de compromiso con el grupo y eso era imperdonable.

-Maldición,estoy tan duro…- Se lamentó Deidara, resignándose a vestirse.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada de soslayo notando el bulto sobresaliendo de sus pantalones.

Apartó la mirada, resignado, y se subió los suyos con cuidado.

Él también lo estaba.

Fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, se oyeron los pasos de los demás miembros dirigiéndose a la sala de reunión.

Itachi abrió la puerta, y salió primero, con un aura de un color peor que el negro.

Una vez todos reunidos en la sala, él y Deidara tomaron asiento lejos de la opaca luz de la habitación, esperando que ninguno de los miembros notaran que habían estado juntos. No era como si les importara, después de todo, no eran los únicos que tenían sexo con su compañero de misiones, pero al menos a Itachi no le gustaba que los demás se enteraran de su actividad extracurricular.

-Nos mudamos- Setenció sin más el líder del grupo, Pain.

-¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera he salido a recorrer esta ciudad…- Comentó Hidan, fingiendo pena por la mudanza.

Siendo una de las organizaciones más buscadas internacionalmente, no solían permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma ciudad- ¿Y a dónde iremos esta vez?- Preguntó aburrido.

-Espero que sea a un lugar con playa, hace tiempo no visito el mar…- Comentó Kisame, uno de los primeros miembros del equipo. El tipo tenía el cabello azulado como el mar y unos dientes afilados como un tiburón, Itachi suponía que debía de afilárselos por si mismo,ya que era imposible haber nacido asi.

\- Amegakure tiene lindas playas….- Le respondió su compañero de equipo, Sasori, sintiéndose animado por la idea de visitar el mar.A diferencia de Kisame, éste era uno de esos hombres con cara de niño. Pues Sasori tenía más de treinta años según Deidara, pero su rostro sin arrugas y su cuerpo pequeño lo hacían parecer de veintidós.

-¡Ni en sueños, el olor a pescado podrido me repugna! Hmm…

Itachi se reclinó en su asiento, y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento.

No estaba prestando realmente atención a la reunión, no le interesaba saber en dónde viviría durante unos pocos meses. Si tenía que ser sincero, cualquier lugar le daba igual.

-No nos mudaremos a Amegakure por el momento- Respondió el líder, calmando la pequeña disputa que se había formado entre los integrantes del grupo. Con su voz grave y pausada, detuvo la pequeña disputa que había iniciado de inmediato. Ya todos conocían lo que sucedía si Pain elevaba la voz.

-¿Entonces a donde iremos?- Preguntó Kakuzu, el miembro más viejo y sensato, y también el más espeluznante, junto con su compañero Hidan. Este equipo era conocido por ser los más sanguinarios y despiadados del grupo. Pues mientras uno disfrutaba el descuartizar cuerpos y brindarlos en sacrificio a un dios, el otro robaba todo tipo de objetos de valor y dinero. Itachi creía que eran tal para cual.

-Konoha- Respondió esta vez, la única mujer del grupo, Konan. Ella era compañera del Líder, y por lo general, era la intermediaria entre la organización y quien quisiera contratarlos.

La piel de Itachi se crispó

-¿Konoha?- Repitió Itachi en su mente, y Deidara en voz alta.

\- ¿De dónde recuerdo ese nombre?- Continuó el rubio, mientras Itachi ocultaba su sorpresa bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

-El ministro de Konoha, Danzo, ha sido descubierto por ser cómplice de pedofilia y trata de blancas. Nos ha contratado para distraer a los ciudadanos hasta que solucione las cosas.- Explicó Pain, lanzando al centro de la mesa un sobre con indicaciones y fotografías de la ciudad en la que vivirían desde ahora.-Tienen media hora para empacar, afuera los estan esperando sus vehiculos con sus nuevas identificaciones falsas. Recuerden viajar con su compañero, y alternen el horario de partida. Nadie debe vernos llegar juntos…

Pain dio por finalizada la reunión y salió de la sala seguido por Konan. Los miembros restantes retomaron su camino hacia sus habitaciones, debatiendo acerca de su nuevo hogar.

¿Sería una ciudad activa socialmente? ¿Habría lugares interesantes para descansar después de destruir y masacrar a la mitad de la población? Por lo general las ciudades que destruían (Casi siempre por pedido de sus mismos gobernantes para tapar sus propios desastres) eran grandes turísticamente. Las calles se encontraban llenas de personas, nadie se conocía entre sí, por lo que les era fácil a los akatsuki mezclarse entre la multitud y salir a pasear después de haber cumplido con su misión.

Muy diferente era esta nueva ciudad a la que se mudarían en un par de minutos. Konoha- según lo detallado en las indicaciones del líder- era una ciudad pequeña, aburrida. No tenía lugares turísticos, por lo que los habitantes estaban acostumbrados a ver las mismas caras todos los días. Eso sería un problema.

Itachi se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, como siempre cuando se trataba de mudarse de ciudad, pero a diferencia de otras veces, su silencio ocultaba algo.

Konoha… hacía varios años que no oía ese nombre. Su antiguo hogar. El lugar en donde su corazón se encontraba…

-Sasuke…- Murmuró al llegar a su habitación, sin notar que había alguien más que esperaba por entrar con él.

-¿Mmm?

Itachi miró a su lado, Deidara se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, como si esperara a que Itachi se decidiera a entrar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó volviendo a su fachada de desinterés, mirándolo con indiferencia.

Deidara se colocó detrás de él, y arrimó su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres continuar lo de hace un rato antes de partir?

-Ve a empacar. Ya no estoy de humor- Le advirtió, amenazante.

-¿Eh, puedo ponerte de humor en un segundo…- Ronroneo el rubio cerca de su oreja, causándole un ligero estremecimiento.

Itachi se pasó un mechón de su cabello por la oreja, y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Deidara sonrió victorioso, y espero a que entrara primero.

-Pierdete Deidara.

-Espera qué…

Itachi cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar y se recargo sobre ésta mientras escuchaba los gritos e insultos que Deidara le dedicaba.

-¿Planeas dejarme asi? Abre la puerta y ven a chupármela maldito!

Giró dos veces la llave dentro de la cerradura, y dejó que Deidara siguiera golpeando la puerta todo lo que quisiera. Caminó hasta el closet, y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias dentro de un bolso.

Mientras doblaba sus prendas, buscó entre sus ropas una pequeña fotografía que mantenía alejada de la vista de los demás.

Una mueca de nostalgia apareció en su rostro al desdoblar el papel e inevitablemente acarició la imagen con el pulgar, recordando el momento en el que había sido tomada esa foto.

Sasuke había estado tan feliz de haber ido al cine con él…

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Probablemente ahora Sasuke era todo un adolescente. Itachi sentía curiosidad por saber cuánto había crecido, o cómo era el tono de su voz, o si también tenía amigos, o si comía bien…

Posiblemente se había vuelto más alto, aunque podía apostar a que aún no había logrado pasarlo.

Si, lo más probable es que Sasuke midiera entre diez o quince centímetros más, desde la última vez que lo vio. Y en cuanto a la comida, no se preocupaba mucho, a su hermano solía gustarle cualquier tipo de comida, pero nunca solía excederse con sus porciones…

En cuanto a los amigos….

Una sensación amarga recorrió su estómago, y repentinamente su sonrisa se esfumó.

Quería creer que Sasuke tenía amigos. Muchos. Y que a pesar de estar solo, no se sentía de esa manera.

Sin embargo, pensar que seguiría siendo el dulce y alegre niño que se llevaba bien con todos,como en la fotografía,era estúpido. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que la personalidad de Sasuke seguramente había cambiado gracias a él.

-Oye maldito…- Deidara volvió a llamar a su puerta e Instintivamente escondio la fotografía en su bolsillo- Ya nos vamos, lleva tu apretado trasero al carro en cinco minutos.

Itachi miró la hora en su reloj. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no había notado cuando Deidara había dejado de insistir para ir a empacar.

Terminó de empacar sus pocas pertenencias, y caminó hasta salir de su habitación.

_¿Sasuke… que clase de persona eres en este momento?_


	2. Capitulo 2: Terroristas

Capítulo 2: Terroristas.

Uchiha Sasuke se adentró en el centro comercial, luego de verificar en su teléfono el lugar en donde su compañero de clase, Naruto Uzumaqui, lo estaba esperando.

"_Estoy en el patio de comidas en el segundo nivel" _

Con algo de molestia, guardo el móvil en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del segundo nivel, sintiéndose completamente ajeno a la multitud de personas que se encontraban paseando y recorriendo las tiendas del establecimiento.

Lo cierto era que esa clase de lugares le incomodaban; Detestaba cualquier atracción que involucrase a más de dos personas.

A pesar de ello, su amigo había insistido en que debían reunirse ahí para terminar (o comenzar) el informe de biología que debía entregar al siguiente día.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, repentinamente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, y sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia arriba en los niveles más altos.

Un par de ojos negros como el mismo odio que sentía en su alma, se encontraron con su mirada, y su corazón se detuvo abruptamente.

El miedo y la confusión le invadieron.

Pestañeó, inevitablemente pestañeó por la sorpresa, y cuando quiso enfocar nuevamente su vista, esos ojos negros ya no se encontraban…

-¡OIII SASUKEEEEEEEE!

El llamado de su compañero lo saco de su trance, y termino de subir las escaleras, aun buscando con la mirada al dueño de esos ojos.

-Cielos Sasuke, ¿qué hacías ahí parado como un tonto? -Le pregunto Naruto cuando tomo asiento frente a él.

Sasuke ignoro la pregunta y abrió su mochila de mala gana, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, intentando convencerse de que lo que había visto no era real.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que le parecía ver esos ojos.

Naruto observo como Sasuke abría su mochila y comenzaba a sacar sus útiles, sin notar que la mesa ya estaba ocupada con las bandejas de comida que él había pedido mientras lo esperaba.

-Oye oye, espera que aún estoy comiendo temee...- Le advirtió enseñándole la hamburguesa que sostenía y la otra que yacía en la bandeja frente de el- Pídete algo, ¡las hamburguesas de aquí son geniales!

-Tch yo vine a terminar el informe, Naruto, no a comer. Esto no es una salida de amigos- Le gruño mientras le lanzaba la peor de sus miradas.

Estaba irritado, solo quería terminar e irse de allí.

Encontrarse otra vez con el fantasma de esos ojos había cambiado totalmente su humor.

Naruto rechisto, y le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa

-mmm está bien, está bien, termino ésta y comenzamos…- Respondió sin sentirse afectado por la mirada de odio de su compañero. Esa mirada solía recibirla cuatro de cada cinco horas, que eran las que compartían clases durante la escuela, asique estaba acostumbrado

-Hazlo rápido…- Le advirtió levantándose- Voy al baño.

-Si… Si-

Sasuke le lanzo una última mirada de advertencia, y camino hasta el baño de hombres. Una vez allí, se dirigió al lavabo. Se miró en el espejo. Su reflejo serio y malhumorado le devolvió la mirada.

-Tch

Abrió el grifo, y metió la cabeza bajo el agua, tratando de calmarse.

No podía perder los estribos de esa manera, pero ese Naruto siempre encontraba la manera de fastidiarlo.

Cerró el grifo, y volvió su mirada al espejo. Pequeñas gotitas frías escurrían por su cabello negro y se deslizaban hasta su barbilla perdiéndose en el suelo poco después.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Sasuke.

Esa voz…

Su piel se erizó, y de inmediato abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el reflejo del dueño de su sufrimiento, detrás de él.

-Tú…

El odio y el resentimiento le invadieron.

Esos ojos oscuros eran verdaderos, Itachi se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que a medio metro de él.

Se dio vuelta de inmediato, enfrentándolo.

-Tú…-

Volvió a repetir, cerrando los puños fuertemente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que el tumulto de emociones que se estaban desatando en su interior no le jugaran en contra. Deseaba molerlo a golpes.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a volver aquí!

Sasuke se lanzó directamente a golpearlo en el rostro, pero Itachi ágilmente lo detuvo por la muñeca.

El recuerdo fugaz de esta misma pelea hace más de seis años, apareció en su mente, pero Sasuke la suprimió de inmediato.

Con su otra mano, trató de golpear su estómago, pero al igual que antes, Itachi se lo impidió.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, Sasuke…

-¡Tch!

Sasuke rompió en cólera. Itachi se estaba burlando de él.

\- ¡Voy a matarte! - Le grito, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Una fuerte explosión, en alguno de los pisos inferiores, resonó entre las paredes del baño, seguido del grito perturbado de las personas.

Itachi sujeto sus manos con fuerza.

-Ya ha comenzado…

Sasuke miro asustado hacia la puerta, el sonido ahora de constantes disparos congelándole la piel.

¿Terroristas? No podía ser cierto…

-Vamos…

Itachi tironeo de él hacia fuera, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a los disparos. Hacia el tercer piso, que se encontraba en reparación.

-Suéltame Itachi…- Forcejeó por librarse de su agarre- Que demonios significa esto… ¿qué has hecho?

Itachi dobló a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha. Parecía que sabía bien hacia donde se dirigía. Como si todo esto lo hubiera preparado desde antes.

Su hermano lo guio hasta un local en alquiler, en donde un bolso negro se encontraba esperándolos. Y más allá, cerca de la ventana, algo que le paralizó el cuerpo.

Un arma.

-Itachi…

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La repentina aparición de Itachi, el ataque terrorista en el centro comercial… todo parecía sacado de una película de terror.

No había duda de que esto lo estaba causando su hermano, ¿pero ¿qué es lo que quería hacer con él? ¿Hacia dónde lo estaba llevando?

Itachi se acercó a la ventana, y con un movimiento brusco de su escopeta, rompió el vidrio en mil pedazos.

El sonido estrepitoso del cristal rompiéndose lo saco de su ensimismamiento y notó que sus manos habían sido liberadas, sin embargo, no aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearlo o huir…

Se permitió observarlo detenidamente. Sintiendo su corazón inevitablemente acongojarse por la conmoción.

Había crecido.

Su hermano ahora parecía un adulto. Aún conservaba su cabello largo, característico de él, pero las facciones de su rostro parecían haberse endurecido, y las ojeras en sus ojos se habían intensificado…

Itachi tironeo de su campera, y lo empujó hacia la ventana, forzándolo a que saliera del edificio.

-Regresa a casa y no vuelvas aquí-Le ordenó empujándolo. - A unos metros maso menos encontraras una escalera de emergencias…

\- ¿Qué…?

La mente de Sasuke dejó de funcionar.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? Itachi le estaba mostrando la salida, ¿por qué?

Los disparos frenéticos llegaron al segundo piso, y repentinamente Sasuke recordó el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

\- ¡Naruto!

Sasuke empujo a su hermano, queriendo correr en busca de su amigo.

-Olvídalo Sasuke, - le detuvo Itachi, sujetándolo fuertemente del antebrazo- Ese piso ya está tomado…- Volvió a intentar llevarlo hacia la ventana, pero esta vez, Sasuke logró zafarse, propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder.

-No pienso dejar morir a mi amigo…- Sasuke lo miró a los ojos con un brillo de resentimiento en ellos- No soy un maldito asesino como tú.

Sasuke se alejó de él, y corrió hasta las escaleras del segundo nivel.

-Tch…

Itachi se sujetó la barbilla, y apretó los dientes. Su plan no estaba saliendo como había pensado.

-Maldita sea…

Recogió su rifle y comenzó a correr, hacia el cuarto piso. Allí se encontraba su compañero, Deidara, apoyado en el barandal de la escalera, observando emocionado el arte que había logrado con sus explosiones en el primer piso.

-Te dije que empezaran a mi señal.

-Estábamos cansados de esperarte. - Deidara levantó los hombros en señal de que le importaba poco lo que le hubiera dicho- ¿Conseguiste lo que fuiste a buscar? - Pregunto, observando ahora por la mira de su rifle a las personas de los niveles inferiores.

Itachi suspiro e imito a su compañero, buscando con la mira a su hermano.

-No, tu ansiedad arruino mi plan…- Le comentó, encontrándolo finalmente en un patio de comidas rápidas, escondido detrás de unos sillones volcados junto a su amigo.

-Ja excelente- Se burló el rubio.

\- ¿En dónde está Hidan? – Podía escuchar los disparos frenéticos de su demente compañero, pero no lograba divisarlo.

-Ese maldito se está emocionando demasiado… Creo que está en el baño.

Itachi apuntó la mira hacia la zona de los baños, y calculó la distancia hasta donde estaba Sasuke. Unos 10 metros aproximadamente los separaban.

Si Sasuke se apresuraba, podía llegar junto a su amigo hasta la ventana del tercer piso antes de que Hidan terminara de masacrar a las personas en el baño. Pero parecía que su amigo se encontraba petrificado del miedo, Sasuke no podía hacerlo reaccionar. Lo veía sacudiéndolo de un lado al otro, golpeándolo un par de veces para que siguiera corriendo hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAAH! - El grito eufórico de Hidan hizo que volviera la vista hacia el baño- ¡Jiashin sama va a estar muy contento con todos los sacrificios que le hare!

-Cielos que desagradable…- Escupió Deidara observando también a su compañero, bañado en la sangre de las personas- Otra vez haciendo esos rituales…

El corazón de Itachi se aceleró cuando observo a su hermano corriendo de mesa en mesa, junto a su amigo, sin percatarse de que Hidan ya había salido, y los estaba observando.

-Sasuke…

\- ¿Mmm?

Itachi bajó las escaleras y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el segundo piso.

-Parece que se me escaparon un par de sacrificios- grito Hidan y comenzó a disparar de un lado a otro en dirección de Sasuke y Naruto, esperando que pronto alguna de sus balas lograra detener a sus presas.

\- ¡Aaagh!

Los disparos hicieron que Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaran al piso y se escondieran detrás de una mesa, tratando de zafar de la vista del terrorista.

-Detente, Hidan hemos terminado aquí.

Sasuke reconoció la voz de su hermano, y lentamente se asomó a observar la situación

-¿qué quieres decir? yo aún no he terminado

-A estas alturas el edificio debe estar rodeado, si nos quedamos más tiempo no podremos escapar.

Sasuke apretó los puños contra el piso. Si su hermano se escapaba, no tendría oportunidad de volver a enfrentarlo. Pero si salía ahora, su muerte era segura.

De pronto, la mirada fugaz de Itachi se encontró con la suya, y Sasuke retrocedió de inmediato.

-Maldición…

-Sasu…ke…

La voz entrecortada de Naruto llamó su atención. El rubio tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas en su estómago, y la sangre comenzaba a manchar su playera gris.

El pánico se apodero de él.

-Maldita sea Naruto…- con las manos temblorosas, apretó fuertemente su herida, sin saber que hacer realmente. El recuerdo de sus padres yaciendo sobre un charco de sangre latente en su mente. - ¿Por qué no puedes cuidarte solo…?

Naruto lloraba y sonreía, sintiéndose a punto de desvanecerse.

-Lamento haberte arrastrado aquí… solo…. Quería que te divirtieras un rato…

Sasuke trago en seco.

-Cierra la boca idiota, tenemos que salir de aquí…

-Vámonos Hidan, Deidara. La misión ha terminado.

Sasuke se animó a asomarse otra vez, y vio como los asesinos, entre ellos su hermano mayor se marchaba otra vez, dejándolo sólo, entre un charco de sangre.

Deidara activo los explosivos y en menos de un segundo el auto gris que se encontraba aparcado en la zona para discapacitados, explotó, provocando que los policías que se encontraban en esa zona, retrocedieran de inmediato.

Aprovechando la conmoción, el trio de asesinos logró escabullirse hasta el estacionamiento, en donde una camioneta roja los estaba esperando.

\- ¡Vámonos! ¡Arranca! ¡Arranca!

-Por su bien espero que no los hayan seguido…-Kakuzu les advirtió cuando subieron a la camioneta- No tengo suficiente gasolina para aguantar una persecución…

-Fiaaaa tranquilo, todo está bajo control- Hidan se reclinó en el asiento del acompañante, y estiró los músculos despreocupadamente.

-Oye, no manches el asiento con sangre o te matare…- le gruño, mientras comenzaba a conducir lejos del lugar. - ¿Deidara porque permitiste que hiciera sacrificios otra vez…?

-Tsk...- Deidara se asomó desde el asiento trasero- ¡Ya les dije que no voy a hacer de niñera de nadie, y mucho menos de un maldito anciano religioso!

-¡¿Ehh?! A quien le dices anciano, maldito afeminado, ¿quieres que te mate ahora?

-Ya Hidan, déjalo. ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

Hidan resoplo, y saco de su mochila una bolsa con dinero.

-Es todo lo que pude robar…- le respondió lanzándoselo.

Kakuzu le echo un vistazo mientras manejaba, realmente no había mucho dinero en comparación con otros robos.

-No me mires a mí- Se atajó ante su mirada inquisitiva- Ese niño bonito de ahí atrás es el que me apuró. Ni siquiera me dejo terminar con mis sacrificios a Jiashin sama…

Itachi ignoró el comentario y apoyó la cabeza sobre la ventanilla del carro. Su mente aún se mantenía en el edificio junto a Sasuke.

Esperaba que Hidan no lo hubiera herido, estaba seguro que había escuchado un grito cuando su compañero había disparado.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse de que no había sido así.

Antes de escapar, había logrado ver a Sasuke por un segundo. No parecía como si hubiera recibido un disparo, por lo que suponía que el grito debía ser del otro niño.

"_Sasuke"_

Lentamente tomó un respiro, permitiéndose rememorar las facciones de su hermano.

Había crecido. Tal como lo había pensado, Sasuke se había vuelto más alto de lo que recordaba, aunque todavía no había logrado pasarlo. Y también… Parecía más triste.

Todavía podía sentir el rencor en su mirada cuando lo reconoció.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, abandonaron el auto y lo prendieron fuego, borrando todo rastro que los pudiera identificar. Caminaron hasta una estación de servicio abandonada en donde había dos autos esperándolos.

-Nos iremos primero- comentó Hidan, eligiendo el vehículo negro, junto a Kakuzu.

-Está bien. - acepto Itachi comenzando a caminar hasta su propio vehículo. - Yo conduciré- le advirtió a Deidara- Sube.

El rubio aceptó, comentando lo feliz que se sentía por no compartir más tiempo con ese psicópata y anciano compañero.

-Sólo es un año mayor que tu…- le respondió Itachi comenzando a alejarse de la ciudad. Para evitar sospechas o posibles controles policiales, darían vuelta a la ciudad y entrarían directamente por la ciudad de la arena, en donde _sabía_, no habría policías cerca.

-Me importa una mierda su edad, no pienso ser su niñera, hmm.

Itachi asintió, entendiendo el punto de su compañero. Hidan era un asesino que se excitaba con la sangre de las personas y le rendía culto a una deidad que nadie conocía, mientras descuartizaba a sus víctimas. Nadie con dos dedos de frente querría estar cerca de él.

* * *

-Hmm te lo digo, la forma en la que exploto la pared y el fuego consumió todo el primer piso fue hermoso. ¡El arte es explosión!

Itachi rodó los ojos y estacionó el auto en la banquina de la vieja carretera de Konoha.

Deidara llevaba todo el viaje explicándole lo hermosa y perfecta que era su arte. Literalmente ya había anochecido, y el rubio no había dejado de hablar ni un segundo.

\- ¿Para qué te detienes aquí maldito? Hmm- Deidara lo vio quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Itachi sólo cerró los ojos, y sin decir palabra se acercó hasta acomodarse encima de él.

-Ehh, con qué era eso….

Deidara desabrochó su propio cinturón, y reclinó un poco el asiento para estar más cómodo. Comprendiendo demasiado rápido las intenciones del otro.

Itachi lo beso en los labios. Fuerte, rudo, con ganas de cerrarle el hocico por un rato.

Deidara respondió con el mismo ímpetu, apretando su cuerpo, haciendo que sus zonas quedasen más cercanas.

-Ahh…

Itachi gimió en su boca, y Deidara sintió que después de las explosiones, la voz de Itachi podía considerarse como arte…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, todos los Akatsuki se encontraban en la sala, mirando por la televisión las consecuencias de su misión.

-Itachi, Deidara, buen trabajo- Paín los recibió haciendo un ademán para que se acercasen a ver las noticias.

-El atentado más grande en la historia… hasta el momento se estiman más de setenta fallecidos- Leyó Deidara orgulloso - Hmm todo es gracias a mi arte…

-Tu tonta arte no mato a nadie, ¡yo lo hice! -

Hidan se acercó a ellos sosteniendo una toalla sobre su cabello mojado. Apenas había pisado la entrada, el resto de los miembros lo habían mandado a ducharse de inmediato.

\- ¿Deidara, porque dejaste que hiciera sacrificios otra vez …- Sasori le reprochó mientras se cruzaba de brazos desaprobatoriamente.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto una maldita broma? Ya les dije que no pienso hacer de niñera, y menos de un loco desquiciado que ofrece muertos a un maldito tipo imaginario, hmm.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar mal de Jiashin-¡Sama, maldito te matare!

\- ¡Inténtalo! ¡Aquí estoy!

A medida que se insultaban Deidara e Hidan iban avanzando un paso, acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos.

\- ¡Pues ahí voy!

Kakuzu e Itachi se miraron pesadamente entre ellos. A diferencia de sus compañeros, ellos eran tranquilos, ni siquiera les interesaba tener relación con los demás.

Asintieron mutuamente, y cada uno tomó a sus compañeros por los hombros.

Al líder del grupo no le agradaban las peleas innecesarias y solía castigar a todos los miembros como forma de aprender a convivir en paz.

\- ¡Ven maldito anciano! ¿qué esperas? Intenta matarme, te pateare el trasero a ti y a tu Jiashin no sé qué…- Deidara gritaba intentando zafarse del agarre de Itachi quien a diferencia de Kakuzu tenía problemas para retenerlo.

-Ya me hartaste afeminado, tú lo buscaste te arrancaré todo el cabello- Grito Hidan desde el hombro de su compañero, Kakuzu lo había cargado como a un costal de papas.

\- ¿Eh que dices abuelo? ¿Tienes envidia de mi hermoso cabello libre de canas?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no son canas, uso un tinte platinado para resaltar mi piel! -Un silencio incómodo se produjo luego de confesar su secreto, y Deidara se le rio en la cara- Tsk, más vale que te cuides la espalda, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, ¡voy a pelarte!

-A ¿sí? atrévete y conocerás lo que…

La alarma de reunión sonó por toda la habitación, requiriendo la presencia de todos los integrantes en el cuarto principal.

-Ja salvado por las campanas- Se burló Kakuzu dando por finalizada la pelea, comenzando a caminar hacia la nueva sala de reunión, sin bajar a su compañero.

\- ¡Oye maldito, de qué lado estas Kakuzu!

Una vez reunidos, Paín agradeció el trabajo de todos, y les entrego la paga correspondiente a la misión.

-El resto será entregado cuando nos hayamos ido de la ciudad…- Explico al notar las miradas confundidas y furiosas tras comprobar que la paga acordada no estaba completa.

\- ¿El ministro poniéndote condiciones? Eso es nuevo…-Se burló Kisame, guardando la paga en su chaqueta.

-Tal parece que no sabe con quienes está tratando. Es por eso que los reuní- Explico, captando la atención del resto- Mañana tendremos otra misión, atacaremos la academia principal, para demostrarle que con nosotros no se juega.

Itachi sintió su estómago voltearse repentinamente.

Sasuke… iba a esa academia.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de atacar una escuela? - Preguntó

-Sabía que preguntarías Itachi, como antiguo ciudadano de aquí es normal que sientas apego a ciertos lugares, debes cortar lazos de una vez. - Le ordenó y luego saco un sobre con fotografías del lugar- La academia es la más grande de la ciudad. A ella asisten los dos niveles iniciales de educación por lo que se estima que al menos más de trescientos chicos estudian allí…

Una mano se elevó entre los presentes, llamando la atención del resto.

-Yo tampoco entiendo ¿porque atacar niños? - El reciente miembro, Tobi se atrevió a preguntar lo que realmente Itachi quería saber.

-Si atacamos a los niños, atacamos el futuro…- Explico Sasori, comprendiendo fácilmente las intenciones del líder- ¿Es correcto?

Paín asintió

\- Les demostraremos al ministro que, si intenta traicionarnos, la pasara mal. - Finalizó y luego comenzó a escribir en un papel. - Para la misión de mañana requeriré de la participación de todos. Deidara, Konan e Itachi, ustedes entrarán en el instituto y colocaran los explosivos en las zonas vitales del edificio antes de que las clases comiencen, también controlarán que nadie se escape una vez inicie el derrumbe. Hidan y Kakuzu se encargarán de trasladarlos hasta la antigua fábrica de cereales, detrás de la carretera sur- Paín les entregó un pequeño mapa con indicaciones- Sasori y Kisame ustedes les proporcionarán los vehículos necesarios con sus registros para que puedan movilizarse por su cuenta.

Sasori y Kisame asintieron al unísono aburridos. Sus participaciones en las misiones siempre solían ser las mismas. Robar autos y falsificar registros, proporcionándoles a los demás el escape perfecto.

-Recuerden alternar el horario de llegada a la ciudad, con el atentado de ayer, los controles policiales serán más estrictos, tengan cuidado…

Paín dio por finalizada la reunión, y todos los miembros, menos uno, comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus habitaciones para prepararse para el día de mañana.

. -Disculpa líder, ¿que se supone que haga yo…?

Tobi había llegado recientemente a Akatsuki, y aun no había logrado conseguir buenas misiones.

-Hasta que no te consiga una pareja temo que no podrás hacer grandes participaciones, tú serás quien llame a los medios de comunicación.

Itachi subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, mientras miraba distraído la hora en su reloj, advirtiendo que faltaba muy poco para la medianoche.

-Cielos otra vez despertarnos temprano…-Deidara entró en la habitación de Itachi, y se recostó en su cama como si fuera la suya. – El líder no tiene piedad.

-Ya te dije que no entres sin mi permiso, Deidara…- Itachi también entró a su habitación, y busco algo en su armario.

\- ¿Hmm, vas a salir? - Pregunto, sin darle importancia a su comentario, viéndolo colocarse una bufanda gris.

-Si – le respondió simplemente, dirigiéndose a la salida- me llevare el auto.

\- ¿Iras a visitar a tus padres al cementerio? - Se burló

Itachi le lanzó una mirada asesina, y antes de salir apagó la luz, dejando a Deidara completamente a oscuras.

-¡Oye no me pagues la luz, maldito!

* * *

Sasuke llego a su apartamento a eso de las once de la noche. El investigador, Hatake Kakashi lo había acercado hasta su edificio luego de retenerlo en el hospital por más de nueve horas, tomando sus datos y tratando de sacarle un poco de información, al ser uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del atentado. Sin embargo, no había logrado sacarle mucho, Sasuke no podía hablar, se sentía enfermo, agotado, no era el quien estaba herido, las enfermeras ya lo habían revisado, pero el estrés que estaba cargando era demasiado. Solo quería dormir

Apoyó las llaves en algún lugar de la mesa, y lentamente caminó hasta su cama, soltando un suspiro.

Naruto había recibido un disparo en la zona abdominal, pero se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Afortunadamente la bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital.

La salud de su amigo estaba fuera de peligro, eso lo tranquilizaba, sin embargo, la presión que sentía en su pecho no se iba, ni siquiera con los calmantes que le habían recetado.

La aparición de Itachi… había despertado sus más recónditos sentimientos.

El dolor de haber sido abandonado, arrebatado de toda felicidad por su propio hermano mayor a quien adoraba, era simplemente desgarrador.

Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, sintiendo la presión en su pecho incrementarse con los recuerdos.

¿Por qué Itachi había asesinado a sus padres? ¿Por qué había intentado asesinarlo a él?

Se llevaban bien, eran una familia común, Itachi admiraba a su padre, y amaba a su madre… Sasuke no podía comprender porque su hermano había tomado tal decisión, cambiando su destino por completo.

La vida de Sasuke Uchiha ya no era la misma de cuando tenía diez años. Y lo odiaba.

Desde que Itachi se había marchado, Sasuke había tenido que aprender a vivir solo, sin nadie que lo cuidara, o lo aconsejara, y eso había sido realmente difícil.

De ser un niño mimado y consentido por su familia, había pasado a ser un huérfano solitario que vendía la mitad de sus pertenencias para poder comer.

Con este giro inesperado en su vida, Sasuke se había propuesto mantenerse con vida solo para una cosa; venganza.

Sabía que Itachi tarde o temprano volvería para asesinarlo, y él se había propuesto a esperarlo pacientemente. Quería volver a ver a su hermano. Quería enfrentarlo, y antes de matarlo, quería preguntarle la razón de sus actos. Escucharía atentamente sus motivos y luego el mismo se encargaría de juzgarlo. Lo mataría tal y como él hizo con sus padres….

Suspiró.

Sin embargo, todos los planes de tortura que llevaba ideando desde hacía años, se habían ido al demonio cuando Itachi se apareció.

No había conseguido hacer nada. Ni siquiera había logrado golpearlo. No al menos como quería…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y Sasuke cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo la impotencia recorriendo por sus venas.

Encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano otra vez, ver como a pesar del tiempo, Itachi seguía viéndose como un hermano mayor le removió el corazón.

Había crecido…. lucia como un adulto ahora. Su voz parecía más grave de lo que recordaba, y su mirada estaba apagada, al igual que la suya.

Sasuke tomó un fuerte respiro, sintiendo su mente llenarse de preguntas que no lograba responder.

¿Por qué había regresado a Konoha después de seis años? ¿Cuál era el motivo de masacrar personas en un centro comercial?

_¿Por qué lo había salvado?_

Esta era la pregunta que más rondaba por su mente. Sasuke no podía comprenderlo y eso le dolía.

Itachi había intentado matarlo cuando era un niño. De no haber sido rescatado por Shisui en ese momento Itachi definitivamente lo hubiera asesinado, y ahora había regresado para terminar con su objetivo.

¿Entonces porque lo había salvado dos veces?

Primero en las escaleras, y luego deteniendo a ese maniaco que disparaba como loco en el patio de comidas.

Estaba seguro que Itachi lo había visto escondido tras las mesas ¿porque no lo había delatado? ¿Por qué no había permitido que ese sujeto lo asesinara?

El corazón de Sasuke se hundió en su pecho.

Parecía como si… no hubiera cortado los lazos con él.

* * *

-Hmm…

Sasuke se removió un poco cuando sintió el peso del colchón hundirse a su lado, y lentamente entreabrió los ojos, confundido.

No sabía en qué momento se había dormido, pero lo único que quería era segur haciéndolo. Una mano fría recorrió repentinamente su mejilla, volviéndolo a despertar

\- ¿Niisan…?

Lentamente cerró los ojos, observando la silueta de su hermano, sonreír en la oscuridad. Su mente aún muy alejada de la realidad como para reaccionar.

Itachi sonrió, conmovido por escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, y luego recargo su frente contra la suya, produciéndole una nostálgica sensación de calor en el pecho.

-No vayas a la academia mañana, Sasuke…

* * *

-ITACHI!

Sasuke se despertó de un salto y buscó con la mirada a su hermano mayor, encontrando la habitación completamente vacía. Agitado se tocó la frente recordando la sensación de calidez que había sentido en el sueño, parecía tan real…

Tragando saliva, se quitó las mantas que lo cubrían, y camino hasta la ventana que daba a la calle. Con molestia, corrió las cortinas que filtraban los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, y se giró sobre sus talones para volver a la cama, hasta que notó algo.

Sus pies estaban descalzos….

Recordaba haberse acostado con sus zapatillas puestas, y la cortina… el odiaba la luz en las mañanas por lo que procuraba que siempre estuvieran cerradas.

¿Acaso ese sueño había sido real?

Su corazón se aceleró.

¿Itachi realmente se había atrevido a entrar en su casa?

"_No vayas a la academia mañana, Sasuke" _

Miro la hora en el reloj de pared. Aún faltaba media hora para ingresar a clases.

Se colocó las zapatillas y luego tomo una navaja de debajo de la almohada, heredada de su difunto padre.

Si Itachi no quería que fuera a la academia, estaba más que seguro de que el estaría ahí. Y esta vez Sasuke no perdería la oportunidad de vengarse.

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este cap sea de su agrado, y hayan comprendido facilmente todo lo que escribi, trate que la situacion terrorista sea tal cual lo imagine en mi mente, asique ojala lo lean de la misma forma, estaria mas que agradecida si me dejaran un review comentando que les pareció y si les agrada las parejas sasuita, deita,que son las parejas centrales de esta historia y que amo xmil. **

**PD: Corregi un par de errores del capitulo uno tambien, ya que se habia subido el borrador y no el capitulo corregido D:**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Capitulo 3 parte 1: Remordimientos

Capítulo 3: Remordimientos

Sasori estacionó la camioneta a media cuadra de la academia, exactamente a las siete en punto; justo cuando los estudiantes y maestros se preparaban para ingresar a clase. Los pobres ingenuos jamás se imaginarían que quizás éste sería el último día de sus vidas…

Una abuela llevando a su nieto llamo la atención del pelirrojo conductor, quien no pudo evitar seguirle el rastro desde el espejo retrovisor, remontándose instantáneamente a la época en la que era un niño y sus padres lo llevaban al preescolar antes de irse a trabajar, y su abuela lo recogía a la hora de salida.

Sasori sonrió.

Un pase por el kiosco a comprar golosinas era siempre seguro con la abuela Chiyo…

-Tsk… no puedo creer que no me dejen participar de esta masacre...

El lloriqueo de Hidan lo trajo a la realidad en un instante, e inmediatamente ocultó sus emociones bajando sus lentes de sol.

-Ya es hora- Advirtió Konan cuando notó que las puertas del edificio se abrían.

-Apégate al plan y bájate de una vez.

Kakuzu empujó a su compañero y junto a Konan se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos. Mientras que Sasori encendía el carro, dándole una mirada a esa abuela antes de arrancar, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no ingresaran a la academia.

-¡Adiós abuela! ¡Ven a recogerme a la salida!

Eso no iba a ocurrir…

* * *

Deidara entró a la biblioteca cuando las puertas de la academia se abrieron y dieron el pase a los cientos de jóvenes que estudiaban allí.

-Maldición… está lleno de niños- murmuró, espiando desde la puerta a los estudiantes que se reunían esperando el saludo de iniciación por parte de los directivos.

-Es una escuela después de todo…- Itachi le explicó mientras terminaba de conectar los explosivos al cableado eléctrico de la campanilla.

Deidara se volteó a verlo con fastidio. Itachi estaba haciendo hincapié en una silla para poder alcanzar los cables y sintió el irresistible deseo de patear las patas de esa silla para callarle la boca.

-Ya lo sé maldito, solo no recordaba que fueran tan ruidosos…-comentó volviendo a mirar hacia el patio central. - Hace mucho no entro a una escuela.

-Listo...- Itachi se quitó el destornillador de la boca, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Deidara le dio una inspección rápida a la campanilla en donde estaban los explosivos que previamente había armado. Aunque le costara admitirlo, ese maldito aprendía bastante rápido a colocarlos.

-Hmm- asintió, viéndolo bajar de la silla- Larguémonos antes de que esto explote con nosotros aquí.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al segundo nivel, eligiendo esperar en un salón que no se viera afectado por los explosivos cuando el timbre sonase exactamente a las siete y cuarto. Cuando éste lo hiciere, los explosivos que conectaron entre los salones del primer piso se activarían simultáneamente y destrozarían todo a su alrededor. Aunque no tanto como para provocar un derrumbe…

Paín le había advertido a Deidara que su intención no era provocar una tragedia irrecuperable, sino una advertencia inolvidable.

Itachi le echo un vistazo al salón, reconociendo haber cursado ahí en algún año de su vida. Sí mal no recordaba, su asiento se encontraba al fondo, cerca de la ventana. Como las clases se le hacían aburridamente fáciles, le gustaba mirar hacia el patio para matar el tiempo.

Se preguntó si acaso Sasuke quizás cursaba en ese mismo lugar, y recorrió las paredes decoradas con los nombres de los estudiantes en busca del de su hermano.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué tanto miras? - Le preguntó Deidara, comenzando a observar él también a su alrededor. Ocurriéndosele una idea cuando sus ojos notaron una ficha sobre educación sexual sobre el pizarrón.

-He… Itachi, ¿no será que estás pensando lo mismo que yo o sí?

Itachi solo enarco una ceja, captando con demasiada facilidad la sugerencia de su compañero.

-Sabes que tenemos trabajo en unos minutos.- Le explicó, pasando a su lado con indiferencia.

-pff como si eso te importara- le respondió, sosteniéndolo del brazo, y luego de las caderas, acercando rápidamente sus pelvis, provocando un ligero calor en el otro.

Aunque no pareciera, Itachi era un pervertido que necesitaba el calor humano en cualquier momento y Deidara se aprovechaba de eso.

-Tienes cinco minutos…

* * *

Konan se encontraba a un lado de la entrada, esperando con demasiada calma la llegada del director Iruka. Según le había expresado Paín, le sería fácil reconocerlo por una cicatriz que tenía en su nariz y por su entusiasta personalidad.

\- ¿Estudiaste para el examen de matemáticas?

-Sí, estuve todo el domingo practicando para poder pasarlo. ¡Mi mamá dijo que si aprobaba me dejaría ir a la fiesta del próximo sábado!

Mientras esperaba la llegada del director, varios grupos de chicos comenzaron a agruparse cerca de ella, haciéndole imposible no escuchar de lo que hablaban.

\- ¡¿se dieron un beso?!

-Shh cállate idiota, no lo grites...

-Con permiso ¡muévanse del camino!

De pronto un joven desalineado, con un rostro bastante familiar, entró corriendo a la academia y chocó su hombro con brusquedad, mirando para todos lados como si buscase a alguien en particular.

Por un momento, tuvo la sospecha de que ese niño sabía lo que pasaría. No traía mochila, y tampoco parecía querer quedarse mucho tiempo. Solo… buscaba a alguien.

-¿Le pedirás que sea tu novia después de clases?

Konan no pudo evitar apretar los labios al escuchar la conversación. Los estudiantes hacían planes, y charlaban tan alegremente sin ser conscientes de la desgracia que se avecinaba.

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Cómo pasaron su fin de semana?

Un hombre de estatura media y voz agradable entró en el instituto, saludando a los estudiantes con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

Konan reconoció al hombre de inmediato, tal como había dicho Paín la cicatriz que portaba sobre su nariz era notable.

-Director Iruka, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento...

El hombre se volteó al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose cara a cara con una hermosa mujer de cabello azul, posiblemente una madre o hermana de alguno de los estudiantes.

-Por supuesto, primero déjame dar inicio a las clases y…

Iruka se detuvo cuando sintió la punta afilada de un cuchillo sobre se estómago.

-Entre a la oficina director.

El hombre tragó saliva. Mirando para todos lados en busca de alguien que lo estuviera viendo. Pero la cartera que sostenía la joven tapaba perfectamente la mano que sostenía el cuchillo.

Con un leve asentimiento, Iruka se dio la vuelta para entrar en la oficina, sintiendo ahora la punta del cuchillo sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le pregunto una vez dentro.

-Quiero que haga un llamado por mí, a la oficina personal del ministro.

-P-pero… nhhh- Iruka tembló cuando sintió la presión del cuchillo sobre su espalda- el ministro Danzo no recibe llamadas de las escuelas, lo más probable es que me ignore…

\- Director Iruka, la escuela entera ha sido tomada por nosotros los Akatsuki, en este momento dos de mis compañeros han colocado explosivos en casi todos los salones importantes del edificio. Están programados para que exploten simultáneamente al momento en que suene el timbre, dentro de tres minutos. Si quiere salvar su escuela y la vida de sus estudiantes, recomendaría que colabore y haga el llamado ahora. Si Danzo sama responde, desactivaremos los explosivos.

-¿Explosivos? ¿Por qué…?

-Ya basta de hablar…- Konan presiono el cuchillo con fuerza, encajándolo apenas en su piel- Tome el teléfono..

Iruka obedeció y con las manos temblorosas marco especialmente al número de la oficina.

-No responden- Le explicó volviendo a marcar por tercera vez

-Déjele un mensaje- Le advirtió, sabiendo que el ministro estaba ignorando el llamado a propósito- cuéntele que la escuela está tomada y que varios niños morirán por su culpa.

-Por favor detente. Detén los explosivos, estos niños no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que Danzo haya hecho.

Konan enterró el cuchillo en su espalda, cortando el aliento del director. Y tomó el teléfono.

-Akatsuki ha tomado la academia principal como muestra de nuestra inconformidad por su falta de compromiso. Ministro Danzo, gracias a usted cientos de niños inocentes morirán este día. ¿Podrá soportar lo que se avecina?

Konan cortó la llamada y miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Ya es hora…

Abrió la Puerta de la oficina justo al momento en que el timbre sonó y los salones cerca de ella explotaron de inmediato. El caos y el pánico no tardo en reinar, y Konan se dirigió a la entrada sacando de su bolso una pistola.

* * *

Deidara subió la cremallera de su pantalón y se acercó a la puerta cuando las explosiones comenzaron.

-Es hermoso…- Murmuró, viendo el fuego asomarse por las paredes. Después del sexo, las explosiones eran lo mejor.

-vámonos…- Ordenó Itachi saliendo al pasillo.

* * *

Sasuke miró en todas direcciones buscando a su hermano. Podía sentirlo cerca. El aire se sentía distinto, amenazante. Definitivamente algo iba a pasar. Entró en los baños principales, abriendo puerta por puerta en busca de su hermano, sin importarle si estaba ocupado o no.

Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más desesperante.

Lo buscó en la biblioteca, y en todos los salones del nivel inferior sin tener resultado, decidiendo subir las escaleras y buscarlo en el nivel superior.

De pronto, la campanilla escolar sonó, y una repentina explosión hizo que se aferrara a la baranda de la escalera, quedando aturdido por un momento.

En cuestión de segundos, el fuego comenzó a salir de los salones y cientos de estudiantes comenzaron a correr despavoridos hacia la salida, y luego retrocedieron.

Al principio no comprendió por qué se volvían, hasta que escucho disparos sobre su cabeza.

Alzó la vista y allí lo encontró.

Su hermano caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, sosteniendo una escopeta como si de libros se tratara mientras que el tipo con el que iba, disparaba a todo aquel que se acercara a la salida.

La impotencia se apodero de él.

-¡ITACHI!

* * *

Itachi se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó su nombre, reconociendo la voz de Sasuke instintivamente.

Deidara dejó de disparar y se volteó a verlo por la mira de su escopeta.

-¿Quién es ese mocoso?- preguntó apuntándolo, sintiendo su rostro un tanto familiar.

Itachi tragó saliva, y caminó en dirección de su hermano, apuntándolo también con su escopeta.

-Deja que me encargue de él… volveré en un segundo.

-Oh…ese es…

Deidara pareció reconocer al sujeto que lo llamaba, y con una sonrisa en sus labios se dio la vuelta, retomando con su labor.

Itachi llegó a las escaleras en donde su hermano lo estaba esperando e intercambiaron miradas durante un segundo.

Apenas diez escalones los separaban.

-T….

Sasuke intento hablarle, pero Itachi comenzó a disparar tan repentinamente que ni siquiera supo cómo logró esquivar las balas y esconderse dentro de un salón.

Con el corazón en la boca, miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida, divisando una pequeña ventana frente a él.

Se asomó a ella con velocidad, y analizó durante unos segundos la probabilidad de huir por ahí, recordando que se encontraba en el segundo nivel, y que la ventana apuntaba al patio trasero, que daba a la calle.

La altura en sí no era la gran cosa, después de todo, prefería tener algunos raspones en su cuerpo, que unos disparos de escopeta, sin embargo, la idea de huir no le era nada agradable.

Debía ponerle fin a la vida de su hermano, ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Sintió la presencia de Itachi acercarse, y buscó escondite tras unas mesas en reparación, reconociendo finalmente la habitación como el cuarto de carpintería.

Su corazón galopaba como loco, todos sus sentidos alertas, le avisaban que estaba a punto de morir, que su hermano le mataría apenas cruzara por la puerta.

Itachi entró en el cuarto y Sasuke aguantó la respiración.

-Sal Sasuke, sé que estas aquí…

Su hermano realmente debía pensar que era estúpido si pensaba que saldría solo porque se lo pedía.

Itachi caminó lentamente hasta el interruptor, cerca de la ventana, y encendió la luz para buscarlo mejor.

-No voy a hacerte daño…

Sasuke se encogió cuando vio los pies de su hermano pasar cerca de él y con sumo cuidado buscó su cuchilla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿No querías hablar conmigo? Esta es tu oportunidad…

Lo estaba manipulando, su hermano estaba buscando la forma de fastidiarlo para hacerlo salir de su escondite, y Sasuke lo sabía.

Los pies de Itachi se detuvieron justo frente a él.

-¿No quieres saber por qué mate a nuestra madre?

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más. Itachi lo había tocado donde más le dolía. Salió de su escondite, ignorando que su hermano aun sostenía el arma dispuesto a disparar, y saltó directo a atacarlo.

La escopeta cayó al suelo cuando Sasuke le partió el labio de un puñetazo, e Itachi lo tomo fuertemente del cuello para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Voy a matarte!

-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?- le gritó, estampándolo contra la ventana, golpeando su cabeza contra el vidrio.- Te dije que no vinieras aquí…

Sasuke se quejó, tomando con sus manos el antebrazo de Itachi, intentando evitar que siguiera ahorcándolo. Asique era verdad. Itachi realmente lo había visitado anoche.

-D-después de lo… que has hecho, pien sas que voy a seguir escuchándote? Mal dito psicópata…

Itachi apretó más su cuello, recibiendo ahora arañazos de resistencia en su brazo. Odiaba que su hermano lo llamara así.

-No tengo tiempo para ti ahora…

Itachi aflojo su agarre, y lo golpeo fuerte en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento, tirándolo en el suelo.

-Gahh…

Itachi abrió la ventana, observando la salida que ésta daba.

El patio trasero…

"_Kakuzu, Hidan, ustedes los esperaran detrás de la academia, en el callejón de la calle Konoha"_

Asomó su cabeza por fuera de ésta y buscó con la mirada el vehículo que los estaría esperando, encontrándolo estacionado casi en la esquina del patio trasero del instituto, y analizó la posibilidad de que Hidan o Kakuzu descubrieran a Sasuke escapando del ataque y quisieran detenerlo, recordando que el líder les había prohibido actuar por su cuenta en plena calle.

Sin embargo, no podía fiarse tan fácilmente de Hidan…

Itachi volvió la vista hasta su hermano, Sasuke se estaba levantando con dificultad, sosteniendo fuertemente su estómago.

-Ven…- le tendió la mano- regresa a…

Itachi dejó de hablar al sentir repentinamente un dolor punzante en la palma de la mano. Sangre comenzó a caer en el piso, e Itachi no pudo evitar entrar en un trance.

Se miró la palma y pestañeo un par de veces sorprendido. Por un momento sintió que había regresado en el tiempo.

Miró a Sasuke a los ojos, y durante un instante, volvió a ver a su hermano pequeño, indefenso, como aquella noche en la que lo abandonó.

Sasuke miró confundido a su hermano, apuntándolo con el cuchillo, esperando el momento en el que lo atacara.

Sin embargo, el momento nunca llegó, Itachi sólo lo miro a los ojos y Sasuke juró que vio tristeza en ellos. Por haberlo lastimado.

Una sensación confusa se instaló en su pecho.

_-"Niisan…"_

La puerta se abrió de una patada, cortando de inmediato el intercambio de miradas confusa entre los hermanos.

-Itachi te estas tardando, maldito…

Deidara entró en la habitación como si fuera el rey de la fiesta mientras se acercaba a su compañero. Cargando la escopeta sobre su hombro derecho y con su mano libre dentro del bolsillo, en una actitud despreocupada. Demasiado como para ser un terrorista.

-¿hee? ¿Permitiste que este niño te golpeara?- preguntó burlándose, sujetándolo de la barbilla, observándolo de cerca hasta estamparle un beso.- Debes quererlo mucho…

Itachi apartó su rostro con brusquedad, y se pasó la lengua por la boca, comenzando a sentir el escozor de su labio partido.

Sasuke nunca sintió tanta impotencia en su vida. Su hermano no sólo no había hecho nada para alejarlo, sino que se relamía como si le hubiera gustado. ¡Sin importarle su presencia!

-¿Qué demonios significa esto Itachi?- Exigió saber.- ¿Quién demonios es él?

Deidara sonrió.

-¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?- Preguntó recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del hermano mayor. – bueno eras tan solo un niño cuando sucedió. Tu cabeza era tan pequeña que mi pistola parecía gigante pff….

La mente de Sasuke se sacudió un momento, trayéndole recuerdos que inconscientemente había archivado tiempo atrás. Era cierto, la noche de la desgracia había otro tipo con su hermano, era quien lo sostenía para que Itachi lo matara.

-hee parece que me recuerdas- comentó arrogante, viendo como la cara de Sasuke se transformaba en odio puro, muy parecido al de su hermano- ¿Y cómo has estado? A parte de sol... uhn!

Deidara cayó de espaldas tras recibir un puñetazo inesperado por parte de Sasuke. Se levantó de inmediato, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que goteaba de su nariz.

-Vas a pagar caro por esto Itachi…

Sasuke no comprendió porque le hablo a su hermano cuando él había sido quien lo golpeo, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar, ya que recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiro en el suelo.

Deidara continuó golpeándolo, ahora pateando su estómago, quitándole el aliento, sin darle tiempo para contratacar; lo pateo en la barbilla, y le piso la mano mientras lo insultaba de todas las maneras posibles.

-Como te atreves a golpearme maldito mocoso…- cada palabra era acompañada de una patada directo a su estómago y lo único que podía hacer Sasuke era quejarse.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano, y aunque sabía que sería en vano, le suplicó por ayuda.

_-Nissan…._

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sasuke miró a su hermano, con la esperanza de que se compadeciera de él, y decidiera ayudarlo.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada, indiferente.

-¡Mírame a mí, maldito!

-¡Ahh!

Deidara pateo su hombro, y piso su clavícula tan fuerte que el grito de Sasuke le hizo detenerse satisfecho.

-¿Hmm?

La sirena de la policía acercándose llamó su atención. Se suponía que tendrían el instituto liberado por un par de minutos más…

Itachi recogió algo del suelo, y luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Vámonos Deidara…

-Ita…chi…

Itachi se dio media vuelta, y salió de la habitación seguido de su compañero, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

Las lágrimas de Sasuke comenzaron a brotar al ver a su hermano partir nuevamente, abandonándolo a su suerte como si fuera un perro.

El sabor amargo del pasado presente en su pecho, recordándole la sensación de soledad.

Sasuke trató de levantarse con dificultad, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado y buscó apoyo en la ventana detrás de él.

-Ah…

Podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre llenando su boca, y escupió un par de veces para librarse de él.

-Maldición…

El hombro izquierdo le colgaba y a pesar de sus intentos por acomodarlo, le fue imposible siquiera moverlo un poco.

El dolor que sentía era indescriptible. Le dolía, le dolía mucho…

Pero la indiferencia de Itachi le dolía más.

Tres disparos hicieron eco en la calle, y asomó su cabeza por la ventana, observando cómo un auto gris escapaba a toda velocidad, seguido por dos móviles policiales.

-¡POLICÍA! ¡SALGAN TODOS, YA ESTAN A SALVO!

Sasuke escuchó los gritos de los oficiales entrando en la academia. Llamando a todos los sobrevivientes a salir de su escondite.

Con premura se lanzó por la ventana y huyo por el patio trasero tan rápido como las heridas de su cuerpo se lo permitieron.

No quería ser demorado en el hospital otra vez.

Como pudo, se limpió la sangre visible en su rostro con el dorso de su camiseta, y corrió hasta llegar a un parque, a pocas cuadras de allí.

Se dejó caer sobre un árbol alejado de la vista de los peatones, y se permitió descansar su cuerpo durante un momento antes de continuar.

Aun podía escuchar las sirenas de la policía y de los bomberos dirigiéndose al instituto a toda velocidad…

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Sin duda había sido una terrible masacre para la ciudad…

No fue consiente del tiempo que estuvo ahí hasta que las luces del parque se encendieron y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche.

Aun dolorido, se levantó y caminó por las calles desérticas hasta su departamento, en donde lo recibió el silencio sepulcral de su tan conocida soledad.

Se dejó caer en el suelo tras cerrar la puerta y sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Hola! al fin pude actualizar, lamento la tardanza...**

**Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, y que se haya entendido todo correctamente, me gusta mucho esta historia, asique estaría feliz de recibir sus comentarios.**

**Les dejo un dato sad: Los jóvenes que están hablando en el instituto sobre una chica , son lee y neji, hablando de Ten Ten... ¿Habrán logrado sobrevivir? ¿El Nejiten tendrá alguna oportunidad aunque sea en un fanfic o Neji estará condenado a morir joven :c?**

**Dejen sus reviews y próximamente lo sabrán... Gracias por leer.**


End file.
